brainlesspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Pothead and the Chamber of Crack
Harry Pothead and the chamber of crack is a English/Black Film Shot on the street and in a crackhouse. It was released in 2002 when danielle secretly sent it. All of the cast was charged with underaged use of Crack cocaine, but were released. Plot Harry wasn't Caught using his crack of meth. He and his friends Hermoney Green and Run Weedly were once again invited to Hogturds. His Fat Uncle wouldn't let him go cause harry wasn't allowed to bring back any turds. Harry snuck out into the fly car with Run and his bros. Run was Caught and was beaten for it with a switch. He was beaten so bad, it turned him black. His Brothers were kicked out the house and for harry, He had to take DieDead Alley. He was burned by his astray. He Ordered a miniature Bong Online. WW.Drugwgc.C The .C stands for .crack. He was so high he ran into the wall at the train station and was arrested along with Run. They escaped the car and Took the flying car and were almost hit by the train. They landed into a tree. They jumped out and it exploded. The car then turned over and fell and Smushed his Dope. They were sent to detention by sevener snake. There they hid their meth. Back at Harry's Dorm, He read about Thomas Nurseryriddle. He told bad riddles to kids and opened the chamber of crack. There, were loads of drugs(mostly Crack) in there. Harry was accused on several occasions for killing kids. He wanted to open the chamber to get more crack. Lots of Mysterious things started happening. More Black kids started to come. Baby daddy's did too. A girl was Killed For various reasons. Scaring the horses, Hiding the remote, real crazy shit. Hermoney was petrified when she saw the snake take her drugs and guns. The Quitshit game was canceled. He was taken back to the fifties where the chamber was opened. It showed the fatter english version of Mick Foley. He was accused. Harry Believed that but continued Sucking Cancer Sticks. He was attacked and brought to chamber where Granny Weasel was dying. Thomas Nurseryriddle was actually the teenage version of Lord Bolderass. He was chased by the snake but Harry killed it by throwing some cigarettes into it's mouth. He stabbed the book and killed Tom. Granny was alive and well. he gave her some cocaine medicine. He rescued DolbyDVD and they all lived happily ever after. Cast Danielle Jumpoffaclif as Harry Pothead Emiy Alma Washmytaleson as Hermoney Green Rupture Grin as Run Weedly Bob pecotrain as The Fatter English version of Mick Foley Your Mom as ??????? Some old ass Woman as Professer Mirkmean Mc Gunman and Everybodelse no one gives a crap about. Casting The Film director Bill Gaytes found the kids living on the street and decided to cut the mud filth ugly ass faced kids some slack. They each made 2$ and a box of crackers. The budget of the film was $300. They sold some dope and went to the pawn shop. Production They used a dora explorer Little tykes video camera.